


A day well spent

by RahDamon



Series: KaneKane Week Collection [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, I swear to god this will become fluff even if I have to kill someone for it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahDamon/pseuds/RahDamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being woken up early and caught naked and in bed with Shiro by his best friend, Ken surmised that it was a day well spent and he would like more such days if it could be arranged in any way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matching Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in my tag, _this will become fluff or I swear I will kill someone_

 

Shiro’s grip on his waist tightened finger pads digging sharply into his skin but not splitting it yet as their bedroom door crashed open and Hide waltzed in. Literally waltzed in, three small steps in circular motion and twirling around a huge grin on his face and pink flushed cheeks.

 

A snarl passed Ken’s ears as Shiro made his displeasure known and Ken was kind of glad he couldn’t see the half-ghoul behind him because by the sound of that noise and Hide’s faltering grin and back-flinch it was terrifying. Hide never faltered.

 

So to make him falter for even the ten seconds he needed to pick himself back up was an accomplishment. Ken would prefer ,though, if it hadn’t happened while he was still trying to wake up and _failing_.

 

“ Up, up, you sleepy muffins! There is much to see, so much to do! Oh the fun we will have.

 

And Shiro growled ‘I will when I scoop out your flesh and spread your blood onto my door with the warning Do not bother me before 10 written with it’; deep sounds rumbling from his chest that Ken could feel on his back, his naked back, and then it hit him that Shiro and he were not in an advantageous position and blushed to high heavens and hell waters.

 

His best friend only needed a glance at his downwards faced eyes and the way Ken suddenly clutched the blankets and tugged them higher ( not to forget the blush) before he burst out into laughter conveniently ignoring Shiro’s threat.

 

“Oh my god, you are naked beneath that aren’t you? That’s great for the two of you but I still say we gotta get out it snowed!”

 

Then Hide grinned.

 

“And I’m going to bother you for a long, long time! Heck I even bought you sweaters to entice you into playing in the snow with me.”

 

In the end it took Hide twenty more minutes to convince Shiro and Ken to go outside with him and only after he brought them coffee. And breakfast for Ken along with clothes from their closet and having the job of making coffee they could take with them outside.

 

Hide was practically vibrating at their slow motions.

 

“And now wear these and let’s get out!”

 

Two sweaters hit their head and Shiro threw one of their pillows at Hide’s retreating back that unfortunately only met the closing door.

 

“Hyperactive monkey and meatbag, that’s what Hide is.”

 

Despite his grumbling Shiro slid out from behind and stood up to stretch muscles rippling in his back as his shoulders moved. Afterwards he bent down to pick up the two garments and stared at them. Ken couldn’t fathom why but he also wasn’t interested in Hide’s presents ( he had learned the hard way that Hide’s presents ALWAYS were embarrassing; Shiro should actually know that as well).

 

He was more concentrated on not drooling at Shiro’s ass. Or resisting the call of copping another feel. But they really did call out to him …

 

“ … Oh God, Hide.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Blinking Ken looked at Shiro whose shoulders were shaking in mirth and was standing there just chuckling.

 

“Nothing. Dress yourself. Besides a sweater, of course we have two here.”

 

Five minutes later Ken was blushing once again, Shiro was smirking smugly and Hide was outright laughing at the picture they were making.

 

Simple jeans on both of them and the sweaters, of course.

 

One white with black font displaying a ‘I’m being devoured by’ and an arrow to the right ( Ken was wearing that one).

 

The other was black with white font saying ‘I’m devouring’ and an arrow to the left ( Shiro was wearing that one his usual despondence nowhere to be seen).

 

“Now that you are a matching set …. Go,go,go!”

  
At least Hide’s excitement was contagious and it was not like the sweaters could be seen under the jackets. That was the only thought that comforted Ken as he tied his shoelaces together.


	2. Snowmen

Once outside Hide grabbed his arm and babbled excitedly about what fun they’d all have today - snow angels, snow forts, snow ball fights, snowmen competition, sleighing, gulping down hot chocolate and crepes like no tomorrow although that was a human only activity - as Ken listened in growing horror.

 

Shiro snorting into his scarf behind them sounded like the snap that cut his rescue line and he whimpered. No help from that side either.

 

“Traitor …”

 

“Huh, Ken, did you say something? Oh right we could make kiddies fear us by pelting them with snowballs!”

 

Ken didn’t appreciate being thrown to the wolves while Shiro gleefully snickered coffee pot in his hands. Compared to his situation Shiro was getting off lightly and Ken was so not amused.

 

Especially when over the whole day he always seemed to draw the short stick. To just name a few instances: Hide stuffing snow down his back while Shiro stood on the side lines steam curling around his face as he sipped coffee, Hide literally burying him under snow while Shiro was hiding and cackling behind a tree, Ken ending up on his ass constantly as they all spontaneously went on an ice rink - too bad Ken ( and Shiro) couldn’t ice skate.

 

The snow was crunching under their feet as they trudged to a little hill the air in front of their mouths condensing. Shiro had stolen him back from Hide sometime after they had eaten dinner and was treading his mittens through Ken’s.

 

“You okay?” Shiro whispered into his ear and all anger Ken had harbored for him for not interfering with Hide’s craziness melted away. As answer he just squeezed Shiro’s hand and leaned back into him sighing in content.

 

“You two are such lovebirds. Why not fly?”

 

With these words Hide pushed Shiro from behind and slipping then Shiro and Ken were tumbling down. Shiro had automatically formed a cage around him protecting him from the worst of the impact as they rolled down. ( Although to be honest the snow was cushioning their fall pretty well.)

 

When they finally stopped moving they were encased by snow and Ken could hear Shiro growling softly and glancing up he saw Shiro’s eye pulse red.

 

“Can I kill Hide?”

 

Lips pulled back and teeth bared Shiro asked him this and though Ken knew that his boyfriend was not serious he shook his head with jerky motions.

 

Giggles hiccuped from his mouth and Ken couldn’t stop. They turned into real laughter when Shiro looked down at him with a confused frown and poked him in question.

 

“Nothing, Nothing. I just realized this whole day was ridiculous.”

 

Instead of forcing down his laughter Ken stretched a little and kissed Shiro’s rosy nose with obvious adoration. He might have been dismayed that Shiro had tried to be as obscure as possible the whole day but Shiro did not mesh well with cold, not at all.

 

“That’s not a kiss.”

 

And with this remark Shiro pulled him down immediately biting into his bottom lip as mittens digged into his back and Shiro pulled them flush together.

 

Before anything more could happen though a muffled voice penetrated through their snow shield.

 

“ Oh man, you look like two snowmen kissing each other. Wait, you are actually kissing each other, aren’t you? Well, at least let me watch, come on!”

 

Shiro closed his eyes and hissed through his teeth against Ken’s lips. “I’m going to kill him.”

  
This time Ken didn’t protest. When he burst out into hysterics later when Shiro showed him how he made a living Snowman out of Hide , well, Ken couldn’t quite bring himself to regret not speaking up.


	3. Kotatsu Cuddling

It had been a fun day for sure, Ken thought his head on their little table kneading the thick blanket underneath him and dozing already under the kotatsu. Despite the little irritations during the day ( oh, like Shiro never participating until the very end of the day stars just peeking out underneath midnight blue clouds) it had been a fun day.

 

He had been in the company of Hide and Shiro the whole day and they were his most important persons, the most beloved people in his world. And nothing had gone wrong in the usual sense of ‘ Fuck, this world is so wrong’ or ‘This is why we can’t have nice things because we gotta spill the blood of someone to keep it’.

 

No ghoul had attacked them ( most likely chased off by Shiro’s scent and Ken didn’t want to know), no dove had stalked them, no crushing metal beams had fallen on them, Shiro hadn’t tensed up or been caught in a flashback. Everything had been childish, nice and dream-like. Nothing had gone wrong.

 

Such a thing happened so rarely nowadays that Ken truly wanted to cry. He cherished such days and they were becoming fewer and fewer as time went by because if Shiro hadn’t a nightmare Ken had one. And if both of them were okay Hide called with an hidden plea of help they never refused to give.

 

So living through a peaceful day was … relaxing and humbling and satisfying.

 

“Ken, are you sure you are alright?”

 

Ken blinked and Shiro was kneeling down besides him and little wrinkles in his face practically screamed worry. Shaking his head he didn’t even try to smile. Despite being happy Ken’s smile surely would come out to be forced and worry even more.

 

“I am. It’s just a few troubling thoughts.”

 

Shiro stared at him with deep wells of emotions instead of eyes, or so it felt like to Ken. But then Shiro just sighed and without any warning lifted Ken up, slid underneath him and the kotatsu, and crossed his arms over Ken’s stomach.

 

He would deny it forever but Ken squeaked several times during this sequence of action and shivered when Shiro laid his head on Ken’s shoulder damp strands of hair wetting his shoulder, neck and cheek.

 

“ You are still wet!” Ken complained but he didn’t move or try to escape from Shiro’s lap even though he was getting very hot from being encased in Shiro’s arms and being underneath the kotatsu together with him.

 

“ I’ll dry soon enough. Now let me cuddle you before you think too much.”

Think too much? Ken was tempted to laugh as they both had the tendency to think too much.

 

( Naturally.)

 

Getting dizzy usually meant nothing good but Ken ignored that feeling as he snuggled back into Shiro and soaked up any attention Shiro imparted him with.

  
A nice ending to a wonderful day filled with silly fun and surprising happiness. Or rather, Ken thought, a day well spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dying I am dying. I am going to sleep after posting this. Tomorrow I will have to write six things because I can't fall back on a sketch as entry for the day like I did today ( My entry for KaneKane Week today were two sketches that were already done and queued last week.)
> 
> Have fun.


End file.
